


Bell

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Egy szerzetes története, aki nehezen találta meg a halál utáni helyét a világban.
Series: Post mortem kollekció [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázta: Kamilla 
> 
> A _Post mortem_ -ben a Fráter eredetére nem volt alkalmam kitérni, így hát itt ez a szösszenet. 
> 
> BELL ~ HARANG. A fő történet ismerete nélkül is olvasható.

_1100\. április 26._

Broc őszintén hitte, hogy Isten kegyét élvezi. Ifjúkorától kezdve megbízható, kedélyes és segítőkész embernek ismerték; a varázserejét mindig mások javára használta, alázatosan és szerényen élt, huszonöt éves korától pedig léte minden percét a Mennyei Atya szolgálatába állította. Egyetlen bűneként az íncsiklandó étkek és ízes italok iránti túlzott szeretetét lehetett csak felróni, ám e gyengeségét azzal próbálta kompenzálni, hogy minden más téren kirívóan megbecsülendő életet élt.

Ki hitte volna, hogy pont ez okozza majd a vesztét?

A férfi mélyen felsóhajtott, majd lepillantott a kezére. Hiába telt el két nap, még mindig borsódzott a háta az áttetsző, gyöngyházszínű test látványától. Jaj, ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz!

Persze lehetett volna körültekintőbb. És gyanakvóbb. Igazán tudhatta volna, hogy ha csak azt tartja szem előtt, hogy másokon segítsen, a varázsereje előbb-utóbb szemet fog szúrni a többieknek. Mégsem volt képes soha menet mondani, amikor segítségért fordultak hozzá. Mosoly és egészség – e kettő biztosításáért mindig elnyomta magában a józanész hangját.

Utólag visszatekintve maga is belátta, hogy nyulakat előhúzni az áldozati kehelyből bizony nagy baklövés volt. De amikor olyan nagyokat kacagtak tőle mindig a gyerekek! Amikor pedig a máskor oly’ komor képű felnőttek szája is meg-megrándult a visszafojtani próbált jókedvtől, Broc igazán érezte, hogy helyesen cselekszik.

Az pedig, hogy segítsen a betegeken – magától értetődő, hogy nem mondott nemet! Az a fránya himlő gyorsan terjedt, de igazán nem volt nehézség megszabadulni tőle. Broc mindig is jeleskedett a gyógyító varázslatokban, a kiütéseket megszüntető bűbájt pedig játszi könnyedséggel tudta kiszórni, akár a pálcájának egyetlen legyintésével is. Annak idején tervezgette, hogy a Roxfortban marad, és a gyengélkedőn dolgozva segíti majd az embereket, ám életének egy későbbi pontján az Úr szava rávezette a neki kijelölt ösvényre, így hát szerzetes lett.

A gyógyítással azonban soha nem hagyott fel. Johann testvér pedig mindig is a szívének kedves barátja volt, így amikor azzal a kéréssel kereste meg őt, hogy segítsen az unokaöccsén, Broc egyetlen pillanatig sem habozott.

A himlő el is múlt, a kolostor papjai számára azonban ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Mire Broc észbe kapott, már el is fogatták őt, amiért „alvilági teremtményekkel szövetkezve ördögi erőre tett szert, mindezt Isten nevében”… és kötélre ítélték. Hiába magyarázkodott, hogy a képességét Istentől kapta az embereken megsegítésének érdekében, nem hittek neki. Johann barát és Joseph testvér próbáltak szólni ugyan az érdekében, de hiába.

Még a pálcáját is elvették, így Brocnak esélye sem volt a szabadulásra. Másnap hajnalban felakasztották.

A fráter ösztönösen a nyakához emelte a kezét. Hej, de kellemetlen dolgok a megfulladás! Az egyetlen jó dolog a szellemlétében az a tudat, hogy soha többé nem kell átélnie a fuldoklás érzését.

– Broc testvér? Te vagy az?

A férfi olyan hirtelen pördült meg, hogy szinte beleszédült. Legnagyobb döbbenetére egy másik kísértet lebegett a közelében. Eleddig észre sem vette, hogy nem egyedül tartózkodik a harangtoronyban.

Hunyorogva meredt az árnyékos sarokba, ahonnan lassan előlibbent a másik szellem… és amikor ráismert az egykori érsekre, tányérnyira kerekedett a szeme.

– Gregor atya?! Ön… Ön is varázsló?!

– Csak voltam, kedves fiam – hajtotta meg a fejét szelíden az idős férfi. Mélyen barázdált arcán békés mosoly húzódott. – Elvégre több mint egye évtizede már, hogy szellemként kísértek. Ám nem hittem volna, hogy egy nap te is csatlakozol hozzám! Igazán sajnálatos fordulat, igazán sajnálatos.

Broc csak fráteri éveinek legelején ismerte Gregor atyát, a férfi összetört testére ugyanis egy nap a harangtorony tövében találtak rá. Senki nem tudta, baleset volt-e, vagy gyilkosság, de azóta is járt a szóbeszéd, hogy a harangtorony környékén alkalmasint ott kering a kísértete.

Broc soha nem adott hitelt ezen híreszteléseknek – elvégre tudta jól, hogy csakis varázslók térhetnek vissza kísérteni –, most azonban egészen más fényben látott mindent.

– Hát ön kísértett itt! Ha tudtam volna… De miért nem szólt soha semmit? Talán nem figyelt fel rá, hogy én is varázsló vagyok?

– De, felfigyeltem rá – bólintott az idős szellem. – Mindössze úgy tartottam, e kolostor falai között nincsenek varázslók és muglik, pusztán Isten egyenértékű szolgái. Mellesleg, ha szabad megjegyeznem… csoda, hogy az elevenek nem jöttek rá már réges-rég a titkodra. Némely húzásod rendkívül egyértelmű volt. Különösen az a trükk a nyulakkal… – Broc tudta, hogy ha csordogálna még vér az ereiben, most elszíneződött volna az arca, Gregor atya ellenben csak kuncogott egyet. – Semmi baj, én megértelek, fiam! Csodálatos érzés arra használni a képességeinket, hogy örömöt és egészséget hozzunk a muglik életébe. Az Atya bizonyára nagyra értékelte minden jótetted.

– De már sosem fogom megtudni, így van-e – mormolta Broc. – Hirtelen félelmemben elszalasztottam a lehetőséget, hogy csatlakozzak hozzá a mennyei birodalomban. Most már bármennyire is bánom, az idők végezetéig e világhoz vagyok kötve!

– Minden okkal történik, barátom. Az ördög nem csalhatott oly félelmet a szívedbe, mely az Atya akaratának ellentmondott volna. Ha még itt vagy, annak az az oka, hogy Mindenható Urunk így akarta.

– Hát ön? Ön is azért van itt, mert az Úr így akarta?

– Minden bizonnyal. – Gregor megdöntötte a fejét, folyékony ezüstöt idéző szemével áthatón fürkészte Broc arcát. – Talán pontosan azért kellett itt maradnom, hogy útnak indíthassalak.

A fráter erre felkapta a fejét. – Útnak indítani? Hová?

– Azt nem tudom. De minden porcikámban érzem, hogy nem erre a helyre vagy hivatott.

– Hát akkor hová?

Broc szomorú tekintettel nézett végig a harangtornyon. Mikor először magára öltötte a szerzetei csuhát, hosszú éveken át vándorolt, míg végül otthonra lelt ebben a kolostorban. A kezdetekben sokáig magára öltötte a harangozó szerepét. Volt valami titokzatos, vonzó szépség a sötét, fakeretes helyiségben, a sok gerendában és szerszámban, melyek segítségével alálógtak a magasból a hatalmas harangok. Amikor pedig meghúzta a zsinórt, s felzúgtak az első kondulások… mintha az angyalok seregét hívta volna fele a földre. Élvezett harangozó lenni; funkciót adott neki abban az időszakban, amikor még nem tudta, mi a célja a világban.

Egy ideig aztán úgy hitte, az a célja, hogy előlépjen – pappá, bíborossá legyen –, és a képességei segítségével igyekezzen áthidalni a különbségeket mugli és varázsló, ember és Isten között. Az elmúlt napok eseményei azonban kérlelhetetlenül megmutatták, hogy tévedett.

Most itt volt, szellemként, céltalanul és láthatatlanul. Siralmas. Nagy kedve lett volna húzni egy jó korsó bort, ám a halál még e bűnös élvezettől is megfosztotta.

– Hol van akkor a helyem? – kérdezte ismét, letörten.

Gregor atya egy ideig szótlanul, mozdulatlanul figyelte őt, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Fehérősz tincsei puha fénnyel lebbentek meg a válla fölött.

– Erre csak magad tudod meglelni a választ, fiam. De meg fogod, hidd el nekem. Bízom benned.

– És addig? Járjam ismét a világot, mint kolduló szerzetes koromban? – Lehunyta a szemét és hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy a toronyablakból besütő napfény az arcát érje. A bőrén nem érezte ugyan annak melegét, a szívében azonban igen. – Ám legyen. Az Úr vezessen célba!

– Imádkozni fogok a sikeredért.

Broc még megvárta az aznapi déli misét. Magába szívta a Szentlecke minden szavát, a lelkébe zárta a konduló harangok hangját, a szívébe égette az orgona dallamát… aztán elindult.

* * *

A fráter húsz éven át járta a szigetország földjeit. Soha sehol nem állt meg hosszabb időre, és ügyelt rá, hogy muglik előtt soha ne mutatkozzék látható alakjában – varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal azonban alkalmasint elbeszélgetett egy kicsit. Furcsa volt megszoknia, hogy már nem minősül _embernek_ , hogy az elevenek többnyire megdöbbennek, amikor hozzájuk szól… de végül elkönyvelte magában a létét érő változásként.

A varázsképességű gyermekek soha nem tartózkodtak tőle annyira, mint a felnőttek: ők örömmel gyűltek össze a közelében, szándékosan átsétáltak rajta, és nevettek a furcsa, borzongató érzésen. Broc nagyon szeretett a közelükben lenni.

– Ha te már nem ehetsz, mitől vagy ilyen pufók? – kérdezte egyszer egy pöttöm leányzó. Apró kis faluban élt, szegény szülőkkel, az édesanyját pedig súlyos nyavalya döntötte ágynak. Broc szíve fájt, hogy nem tehet érte semmit.

– A napfény az, amit magamba szívok, és a boldogság tart ilyen jó súlyban! – ugratta nevetve a kislányt.

– Akkor esős napokon lesoványodsz? És amikor szomorú vagy?

– Ha mások szomorúak, akkor is! Úgyhogy csak nevessél sokat, galambom, különben még el találok tűnni a semmiben!

– Jaj, azt nem akarom! – A zöld szempár ijedten kitágult. A kislány hirtelen körülnézett maga körül, majd leguggolt, és leszakított a földről egy virágot. A két kezébe fogta, majd csukott szemmel koncentrálni kezdett… és a növény egyszerre megtelt élettel: a szirmai kisimultak, és derűs, élénk színt öltöttek magukra. – Tessék, vidd el magaddal! Ha ránézel, eszedbe jutok, és mosolyogni fogsz! És nem tűnsz el!

A fráter szerette volna magához ölelni a kislányt.

– Igazán kedves vagy, Bella, de sajnos nem tudom elvinni magammal.

– Ó. – A lányka egészen elszontyolodott.

Broc hosszan, elgondolkodón vizslatta az apró gyermeket. Az első pillanattól tudta róla, hogy boszorkány – elvégre a kísértet szeme láttára változtatott át egy kavicsot fényesre csiszolt golyóvá –, mostanra azonban azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a szülei muglik. Mégis milyen erős, tudatos mágiát használ a zsenge korához képest! Megfelelő tanítással…

– Mennyi idős is vagy, kedvesem?

– Jövőre leszek tíz.

Akkor még két év. Igaz, nem minden brit varázslógyermek került be a Roxfortba (sokan voltak, akiket otthon tanítottak a rokonaik), Bella azonban a mugli származására való tekintettel aligha fejlesztheti majd a mágiáját az iskola nélkül. Brocnak fogalma sem volt, mi alapján választják ki a diákokat, de azt biztosan tudta: egy Belláéhoz hasonló tehetséget vétek lenne veszni hagyni.

– Van kedved kipróbálni egy bűbájt? – kérdezte hirtelen a gyermeket. Mikor a kislány lelkesen bólintott, mosolyogva folytatta: – Helyes. Vedd a kezedbe a virágot, koncentrálj úgy, mint az előbb, és közben mondd azt: _Maneo aevitum!_

– M-maneo…

– Aevitum. Igen. Próbáld meg!

Bella megtette, de semmi nem történt. Második próbálkozásra sem. A harmadik után úgy tűnt, mindjárt elpityergi magát.

– Ne add fel! – biztatta Broc szelíden. – Ez egy bonyolult bűbáj, különösen varázspálca nélkül. De érzem, hogy te képes vagy rá.

Nem is tévedett. Az ötödik próbálkozásra a virág hirtelen ragyogni kezdett, s mikor a fényesség elhalt, még akkor is mintha tündököltek volna a szirmai. Bella nagyokat pislogva, tátogva meredt rá. – Mit csináltam?

– Ha úgy vesszük, belefagyasztottad ebbe az állapotába. Körülbelül négy-öt év, míg kikopik a bűbáj; addig biztosan nem fog elhervadni, ugyanolyan szép lesz, mint most. – Futólag megpaskolta a gyermek fejét. A lány megborzongott, de a vigyora nem lohadt le. – Én nem vihetem el magammal, de te vigyázz rá, rendben? És mosolyogj, ha eszedbe jutok!

– Mindig eszembe fogsz jutni! – ígérte a csöppség. – Ez egy igazi bűbáj volt?

– Az. Nagyon tehetséges kislány vagy. Ha bekerülsz a Roxfortba, biztosra veheted, hogy hatalmas pályát fogsz befutni.

– Roxfort? Az meg micsoda?

– A varázslók és boszorkányok iskolája – magyarázta a fráter. – Nagy-Britannia legtehetségesebb mágusai járnak oda tanulni. Őszintén hiszem, hogy téged is fel fognak venni.

– Húú! – Bella arcát pirosra színezte a lelkesedés, szeme vidáman csillogott. – Mikor kerülhetek oda? Te is ott tanultál? Miket tanítanak ott?

– Mindenféle varázslatokat, de azt is, hogyan kell titokban tartanod az erődet. Ez nagyon fontos! Manapság nem lehet az ember elég óvatos, az átlagemberek pedig félnek a varázslóktól. Úgyhogy tartsd titokban a képességed, rendben? – Csak azután folytatta, hogy a kislány komolyan bólintott. – Egyébként igen, én is ott tanultam, és tizenegy évesen veszik fel a diákokat. Négy különböző ház van, amikbe a személyiséged és képességeid alapján osztanak be. Én hugrabugos voltam, ami szerintem a legjobb mind közül: azok kerülnek be oda, akik igazak, barátságosak, hűségesek, szorgalmasak és segítőkészek. A legjobb típusú emberek. De a többi ház is nagyszerű. Bárhová kerülsz is, a javadra fog válni.

Bella szélesen elmosolyodott. – Ez nagyszerűen hangzik. Imádkozni fogok, hogy bekerüljek oda!

– Tégy úgy – bólintott Broc. – Az Atya mindenki imáit meghallgatja, s ha érdemes vagy rá, a kérésed teljesülni fog. Addig is legyél jó kislány, hallgass a felnőttekre, és tartsd titokban a varázserőd. És bármilyen nehézségekkel találod is szemben magad, soha ne add fel! – Lopva a romos ház felé nézett, ahol tudta, a beteg édesanya talán az utolsó estéit húzza. – Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, gyermekem. Légy jó!

– Többet nem látlak? – kérdezte lekonyuló ajakkal a kislány. – Te nem leszel ott a Roxfortban?

A fráter leguggolt, hogy egy magasságban legyen a gyerekkel. Ahogy a fényes, pirospozsgás arcra nézett, olyan melegség járta át, amit a halála óta nem érzett.

Már nyitotta a száját, hogy megmagyarázza, ő vándor lélek, aki egyetlen ponton sem áll meg sokáig, míg meg nem találja a helyét… ám hirtelen fényesség gyúlt az elméjében.

Ez lenne hát az? Segítséget nyújtani a gyermekeknek, vezetni őket az élet helyes ösvénye felé? Nem utálta kifejezetten a vándorlásának hosszú éveit, de ahogy most belegondolt, milyen lenne minden napot a jól ismert kastély falai között tölteni, miközben a varázslók és boszorkányok legifjabb nemzedéke veszi őt körül az öröklét minden egyes napján… a lelki szeme előtt látott kép egyszerűen _helyénvalónak_ érződött.

Mintha pontosan erre a gondolatra akart volna rábólintani, a távolban felhangzottak a déli harangszó első kondulásai. A jól ismert dallam szinte együtt rezonált a kísértet lényével, s ahogy ránézett a kislányra – _Bella; „bell”, vagyis „harang”!,_ döbbent rá –, egyszerre tudta, hogy _igen._ Ez a sorsa. Ezt az utat kereste.

Régen harangozó volt, majd vándorrá lett, de a létének célját mostantól egészen más fogja jelenteni.

Kedvesen rámosolyogott a kislányra, majd puhán meglegyintette az arcát. – Tudod mit, kicsim? Ott leszek.

* * *

Az igazgató először meglepetten fogadta a Roxfortba betérő szellem kérését, de habozás nélkül igent mondott.

– A Mardekárnak és a Hollóhátnak már van saját bennlakó szellemük. Soha nem küldtünk el egyetlen kísértetet sem, aki meg kívánt szállni a kastélyban, és nem fogok elküldeni olyat sem, aki itt kívánja eltölteni az öröklétet. – Azzal melegen rámosolygott Brocra. – Üdvözlöm újra a kastélyban, atyám!

– A testvér megszólítás találóbb – pontosított szelíden a kísértet –, vagy hívjon fráternek. Mindenesetre fogadja legmélyebb köszönetemet, igazgató úr! Ígérem, hogy a szívügyem lesz a kastély minden lakójának jóléte.

Kezdetben kicsit tartott tőle, vajon a gyermekek hogyan fogadják majd őt, ám az aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyult. A hugrabugos diákok nagyon örültek annak, hogy immár nekik is van saját kísértetük – különösen, miután jobban megismerték őt, és meglátták, milyen derűs és kedélyes személyről van szó. Broc jól emlékezett a maga diákéveiből, hogy a Véres Báró és a Szürke Hölgy mindketten maguknak való, hűvös szellemek voltak, akik szinte soha nem elegyedtek szóba az elevenekkel. Ő azonban már az első pillanattól elhatározta, hogy nem ilyen lesz: segít mindenkinek, akik igényt tart rá, és szívesen elbeszélget velük. Különben is, Broc túlságosan társasági lény volt ahhoz, hogy néma csendben kísértse végig az örökkévalóságot!

Hóborc igazi bajkeverő volt, Broc mégsem tudott haragudni rá. A kopogószellemeknek elvégre létük a csínytevés – márpedig nem ítélhet el valakit azért, aki! Épp ezért mindig türelmesen és barátságosan szólt hozzá, még ha Hóborc ezt gyakran nyelvkiöltéssel jutalmazta is.

A Szürke Hölgy nehezen oldódott fel, de pár hónap után már eljutottak odáig, hogy a létező leghalványabb mosoly szökött fel az ajkára, valahányszor a fráter melegen ráköszönt a reggeleken.

A Véres Báró ennél nehezebb dió volt: a sötét, komor képű szellem szúrós pillantást lövellt rá, valahányszor Broc beszélgetést próbált kezdeményezni vele, morózus külseje és mogorva szavai azonban nem tudták hosszú időre elriasztani a szerzetest. A férfi nem tűnt olyan kegyetlennek és ridegnek, mint a pletykák terjesztették, és Broc elhatározta, hogy ha évszázadokba telik is, de megpróbál a mardekáros szellem szilárd védőfalai mögé jutni. Szörnyű dolog történhetett vele a múltjában, ami ilyen zárkózottá tette őt, ám Broc érezte, hogy megéri lebontani a gátakat. Még szerencse, hogy temérdek ideje van rá!

Húsz évnek kellett eltelnie a halálát követően, de most először végre érezte, hogy van célja a létezésének, és nem érdemtelenül maradt e földön kísértetként. Megtalálta a helyét.

Amikor évekkel később a frissen beosztott gólyák közül egy zöld szemű kislány, akinek ragyogó nefelejcs tündökölt a talárjára tűzve, kivált a csoportból és szélesen vigyorogva odarohant Brochoz („Te vagy az! A pufók fráter, akivel két éve találkoztam!”), a szellem büszkén felnevetett.

– Üdvözöllek a Hugrabugban!

**Author's Note:**

> A Fráter halálának körülményei nem szerepeltek a könyvekben, de Pottermore-on feltüntette az írónő, így hát az kánoni. A nevét én találtam ki. A Broc jelentése „borz” – és mivel ő maga a megtestesült hugrabugos, úgy gondoltam, illik hozzá. :)


End file.
